This invention relates to lock control arrangements for controlling locks in vehicle doors.
During the assembly of a lock control arrangement for a vehicle door, and specifically when the external actuator for the lock, which may, for example, be integrated in the exterior door handle, is connected to the lock release lever, it may happen that the lock is partially released unless the lock control arrangement has a special provision to prevent this. The result is that the lock is then secured, but it cannot be unlocked again.
In order to counteract this, a so-called pin blocking arrangement has been developed. In this arrangement, the lock release lever is blocked relative to the lock housing by a pin. When the lock release lever has been connected to the external actuator, this pin is removed, after which the normal functioning of the lock is permitted. When the pin is removed, it can sometimes drop into the lock control arrangement or into the door and thus cause malfunctions or undesirable noises. Moreover, it is not possible to use this pin blocking arrangement when a so-called unit carrier is used for fitting the door together in which the door lock control, a window winder and other components are preassembled on a board, and this board is attached to the interior pawl of the door. When the release lever has then been connected to the external actuator, there is no longer any access to the specific location to be able to remove the blocking pin.